Simvivor 2014
Simvivor 2014 is a Sims based TV Series based on popular USA TV series Survivor episode 1 script: Debbie: '''It’s been 2 years since Simvivor graced your SimTV screen’s and tonight it’s about to make a return… '''Debbie: '''In the most brutal way possible. '''Debbie: '''Hello and welcome to the premiere of Simvivor Guatamala. It’s been two whole years Simvivor graced your laptop and pc screens and tonight we’re making a comeback. Now for those of you who are watching Simvivor for the first time, here’s what you can expect… '''Debbie: ''Simvivor is a reality tv series which sends off a bunch of contestants to live on deserted island… ' ''Debbie: Amongst the tree’s and the ruins of each island the contestants have only ever had one thing in mind – the winners prize money. At a steady £200,000 it’s a competition to compete for. But Simvivor isn’t just about living on an island… ' ''Debbie: It’s about outlasting your fellow contestants; it’s a battle for immunity; it’s a battle for survival! And this year, the luxury is officially gone and instead the contestants will have to live… '''Debbie: ''Here amongst the acres and acres of Jungle. There’s no fancy beach any more, there’s no pirate ship to shelter them from the heat or rain. Instead they have to completely fend for themselves. There are beds located in the Jungle…'' Debbie: ''But they’re all scattered all over the place. There’s two in a treehouse located somewhere within the jungle. There are some tents situated at different areas of the island too, but the contestants must locate them themselves. '' Debbie: ''What’s more, the islanders are no longer assigned to just one place now. Everything within one spot is history. There’s 5 different campsites’ in this jungle, the contestants just have to find them. So they have a few to choose from''. There are showers near the lake, which is also situated at the heart of the Jungle. ' Debbie: 'When it comes to food, there’s a street, all the homes are abandoned except for one building, which is known as the ‘island store’. That’s returning from our first series – however, instead of providing them with meals and bags of sandwiches, they can only buy basic essentials. When it comes to eating the contestants have to more or less survive on their own – they can catch fish from the water, fruit from the trees and so on. During the challenges this year, there are coins to be found, these coins can mount up and the contestants can then buy beef, or chicken or even chocolate from the island store, although the store itself is only accessible at various times. Debbie: ''There are no maps, so the contestants are literally going to have to just find where they’re going. Do you think that’s not enough? Well how about this; communication with the contestants is now limited. There’s no little room where they can share their feelings, instead, there’s a daily journal they have to fill in to a camera they’ve all been provided with. There’s no one at the other end of the camera, it’s literally just blank with the occasional question appearing out of it. The treemail is back, this is the only way they will be communicated with. The biggest blow of all is that the contestants won’t be seeing me until each one is eliminated. So the days of me ruining my shoes and going onto the beach are gone, instead they’re going to hear from me through speakers. The eliminated contestant won’t come across any of the production team either as the interviews for the eliminated contestant take place on this luxury boat I’m standing on right now. '' 'Debbie: ' I think it’s fantastic, personally. But I’m dying to show you the contestants, because let me assure you folks the production team searched the high ends of the earth and only selected the most outrageous people for your viewing pleasure. Anyway I want to talk to you about where we are, now there’s a reason Guatemala is named the ‘Mayan Empire’ because this year our contestants are gracing the island that the Mayan’s started on. Now if you have no idea who or what the Mayan Empire is, it was an group of people known as the Mayan’s that created a whole new way of living, how they did things was different to people back then. They excelled in the making of mathematics and all sorts of symbolic artwork, so some artwork you’ll see on the island has been here for centuries and centuries. It was in A.D. 900 that the stone cities were abandoned, no one really knows why, they just disappeared… '' '''Debbie: 'This! Now it is accessible, our contestants just have to find it, whether they will or not is a different story, but there’s so many ghosts and legends that are within the ruins of this city that…it’s quite spooky to be on the same island as it? Who knows what the Mayan’s got up to in here? '' '''Debbie: '''Now, I know what you’re waiting for…Shall we take a look at the contestants arrival yesterday afternoon? We’ve searched Sim City high and low for these contestants and only kept the one’s we thought would be entertaining, are you ready to meet them? Here they are… '''Kim: '''Hi I’m Kim and I’m from Sunset Valley. '''Kim: '''I’m expressionate, there’s nothing wrong with that is there? If I want to walk around naked then I will, there’s nothing stopping me. I don’t like girly girls. I’ve never gotten on with a single one of them. It’s nothing personal, it’s just it’s quite difficult to find common ground. People always say I’ve got an attitude problem…and I have. I know I’m constantly on a rebellious streak, but I just embrace it now. Simvivor is going to be the kind of show that’s going to bring out the best and worst in me. I’ve seen previous years, it’s a doddle really, I’ll be fine. '''Kim: '''So here I am…awaiting new people. '''Jack: '''Hi I’m Jack, I’m 19 and I’m from Bridgeport. '''Jack: '''I take myself very seriously, the way I look is always important to me. I’m one of the vainest guys you’ll meet. I don’t make friends with guys I think are more attractive than me, purely because I think if I do that, they have more chance of pulling birds than me. I’m excited to see what you’ve got in store for us. I saw a newspaper article that said you guys were planning on being hard on us? Bring it on… '''Jack: '''Hey… '''Kim: '''Hey, how are you? '''Jack: '''Good thanks, I’m Jack. '''Kim: '''I’m Kim, nice to meet you. '''Charlotte: '''Hello I’m Charlotte and I’m from Bridgeport. '''Charlotte: '''I’m a little spoilt. I live with my Father in a mansion overlooking the city of Bridgeport, it’s quite lovely. Horses are my passion; I have 3 at my Father’s ranch. One of them is my pride and joy, her name is Tessy. I don’t really watch much reality because I get offended at how unintelligent they are, especially students. People think they’re all about alcohol and parties. I’m here to say that we’re actually very, very intelligent. I don’t know how I’m going to cope without my luxuries, I mean I have 3 different face wipes that I need as a daily routine. So that could be an issue. I hope you don’t put me on the island with typical dumbo’s (laughs). ' ' Charlotte: Hello there, nice to meet you both I’m Charlotte. 'Kim: '''Hi Charlotte, I’m Kim. '''Jack: '''I know you… '''Charlotte: '''Do you? Where are you from? '''Jack: '''Bridgeport, you? '''Charlotte: '''That explains it then, so am I. '''Jonny: '''Hi I’m Jonny and I’m a 19 year old Skater boy from Roaring Heights. '''Jonny: '''I’m 18 years old and I attend college like all the other kids who don’t know what do with their life yet! I’m focusing my life on music right now, I play the guitar and that’s my life to be honest. I practice as often as I can so being without it may kill me. I’m excited to go on Simvivor I’ve watched it from the start and I intended on auditioning when I was 18, but the show didn’t return so here I am. I’m a huge fan so I know how everything works. There’s more to me than meets the eye, but I’m obviously a bit weird. I don’t chase girls; I think they think I look like a ghost or something. '''Jonny: '''Yo guys! '''Kim: '''Hi! '''Jonny: '''Hi everyone, how we all doing? '''Charlotte: '''Not too bad, I’m Charlotte. '''Jonny: '''Nice to meet you Charlotte, my name is Jonny. '''Charlotte: '''You’re the 5th Jonny I know now. '''Jonny: '''Am I? There’s loads about… ' Jack: 'I’m Jack buddy, you alright? '''Jonny: '''Hi Jack, I’m Jonny. ' Stella: 'Hi, I’m Stella… '''Stella: '''I’m a happily married, 38 year-old website designer. I’ve done it for years; I design the website templates and send it to different companies in hopes of them liking them. Me and my husband have been together for…7 years and we have 2 children. I love my family and I love my life very much. I’m auditioning for Simvivor Brother because I want to meet new people, I don’t have many friends so I was hoping this would be a chance to meet new people. I’m not ‘motherly’ like people would think of a 38 year old with two kids. I’m not in there to look after anyone, I’m just as young as the rest of them and that’s how I’m going to be on the island. '''Stella: '''Hello everyone, congratulations. '''Charlotte: '''Hello, my name is Charlotte. '''Stella: '''Nice to meet you lovey, I’m Stella. '''Jack: '''Hi I’m Jack. '''Stella: '''Nice to meet you Jack, I’m Stella. Gosh it’s so warm. '''Kim: '''How many of us are there? '''Jonny: '''No idea, there’ll be a load more to come yet. '''Elliot: '''Heeey! I’m Elliot! '''Elliot: '''You probably noticed that I’m Gay a mile away! I just don’t believe in hiding it any more, I did for years when I was at school but I think society can just accept it now. My main ambition is to be the husband so like…a Hollywood superstar. So if you put someone like that in the house then I’ll be sorted. The idea of Simvivor is very interesting, obviously people just want to get in to be famous – I just want some exposure. The survival aspect isn’t really there, I mean I can cope without my basics…right? '''Elliot: '''Hey everyone! '''Stella: '''Hello darling, nice to meet you I’m Stella. '''Elliot: '''Nice to meet you Stella. '''Elliot: '''My name is Elliot everyone. '''Charlotte: '''Nice to meet you Elliot. '''Jack: '''How’s it going buddy? '''Elliot: '''It’s going alright. Where’s the alcohol? '''Stella: '''There’s some vodka and lemonade over here. '''Emma: '''Hi, I’m Emma Pickle and I’m from Hidden Springs. '''Emma: '''Oh I’m such a lovely girl; people all around seem to crowd me for advice and stuff. I think I’m my parents pride and joy. Everyone I meet seems to think I’m either funny or nice, I don’t mind which one. I work at my local coffee shop in Hidden Springs; some people think that making coffee for a living seems a bit pointless, but I love my job. I love working with loads of different people. I’m definitely a people’s person. I think I’ll be okay on the island, but I hate not having my own space or the essentials that I need to keep my appearance up. That may drive me up the wall. '''Emma: '''Oh dear, I’m sweating. '''Stella: '''Hi there. '''Emma: '''Hello, sorry I really need the loo, where is it? '''Stella: '(laughs) Erm, I don’t know darling. 'Emma: '''Oh bloody hell. '''Stella: '''I’m Stella by the way. '''Emma: '''Hi Stella, I’m Emma. '''Charlotte: '''Hello I’m Charlotte pleased to meet you. '''Emma: '''You too, I’m Emma. '''Terry: '''Hi I’m Terry and I’m a human version of Shrek! '''Terry: '''I’m a pretty laid back character, I just get up in the morning head out to work and just enjoy the day. I’ve been a plumber for 6 years now and I’m never looking back. My secret hobby is that I love painting; I know it may not seem that manly for a guy like me, but I do love it. I live in a small home just on the outskirts of Riverview. People do label me the real-life Shrek. I have lots of layers, I’m really nice on one hand, but if something unsettles me then I get really, really angry…I just explode! I’m quite good at survival, I’ve lived without food for 18 days and survived the outdoors. I think people will be surprised, they’ll either see me as the back bone or they’ll think I’m an old grumpy. '''Terry: '''Hey there. '''Jack: '''Oh my god! Terry! '''Terry: '''You alright pal? Not seen you for years… '''Jack: '''I know, how’s it going? '''Terry: '''Not too bad, didn’t know you’d auditioned for this. '''Jack: '''Why not, eh? '''Charlotte: '''Hello I’m Charlotte. '''Terry: '''Hello, I’m Terry. '''Charlotte: '''What, sorry? '''Terry: '''It’s Terry. '''Charlotte: '''Terry? '''Terry: '''Yeah. '''Charlotte: '''Oh okay, nice to meet you. '''Olivia: '''Hi my name is Olivia and I’m from Moonlight Falls. '''Olivia: '''I know when you say ‘model’ people just think oh…’thick, bimbo-type’ – well it’s not the case here, I’m really not the type of person you cross. I have a lot of opinions that I’m just not scared of sharing. I find fat people irritating, why would you let yourself get so big? It’s not like you don’t have the ability to stop. I don’t think gays should be allowed to get married in our country. I also can’t stand bible-bashers. So yeah! I have tattoos but these people that claim it so they can express themselves need a slap. How can a tattoo on your body express who you are? I’m not a team player, I think people will either find me bitchy or argumentative and with either of those labels, I’m happy. '''Olivia: '''Hey everyone! '''Jonny: '''Hi nice to meet you, I’m Jonny. '''Olivia: '''Hey Jonny, I’m Olivia. '''Jack: '''I’m Jack… '''Olivia: '''Hi Jack, nice to meet you. '''Stella: '''Hey lovey, I’m Stella. '''Olivia: '''Hi Stella, I’m Olivia. '''Ashton: '''Hi my name is Ashton and I’m a male model from Roaring Heights! '''Ashton: '''I’ve been a model from being 8, my parents entered my in this competition and I won! Since then people have been paying me and paying me for work. I have had surgery, when I was 19 I put on 2 stone and became…a little more podgy than normal. So I just got it all cut away. Everyone says I’m vain, I think I’d agree with that, because I do check myself out a lot, I think because of the kind of job I do, it’s always going to happen. I have no time for boring people, so if there was anyone like that on the island then we’d clash. I think people will see a different side to models with me, I’m not a prick, but I’m a dumb ‘innocent-type’ either. I’m not going on there for a laugh, I’m going to win and I will stomp on anyone…male or female. '''Ashton: '''I’m Ashton everyone… '''Charlotte: '''Nice to meet you Ashton. '''Olivia: '''Nice to meet you… '''Mollie: '''Hi Mollie here and I’m a Disney Princess! '''Mollie: '''I love Disney, I love all the female characters. From Snow White, to Elsa from Frozen, I just love them all. My favourite is Cinderella, she just gives girls hope, especially us deprived girls. I live on a farm with my Dad, yeah, cliché I know. My other hobbies include singing and playing the guitar. I think people would say I’m a right country girl and I’m quite proud of that. I don’t like mean people, I don’t understand why people would want to behave in a way that could potentially upset others. I also find boys too complicated. So if there are any of those on the island then I’m afraid I’d have a problem. I hope it’s going to be a big summer holiday, but watch you change the rules and make it tough or something. '''Mollie: '''I don’t think I should have worn this dress (laughs). '''Mollie: '''Hi everyone! '''Emma: '''It’s Cinderella! '''Mollie: '''I’m Mollie, it’s nice to meet you all. '''Charlotte: '''You look so pretty in that dress Mollie. '''Mollie: '''Thank you, I’m obsessed with Cinderella…so you get the theme. '''Stella: '(laughs) Gathered as much. 'Mollie: '''I’m going to have to get to know everyone’s names as well… '''Jude: '''Being my Mum’s only son made me spoilt, I expect a lot from life. '''Jude: '''People just…draw around me, I seem to have this aurora that everyone wants to be around me. I don’t work, but I have had a job, I worked at a warehouse near my mum’s mansion. It was awful, they hated me because of the jealousy…they thought I was arrogant and that my Mother spoon fed me. I guess they were right. Simvivor will be a doddle to me, a lot of people will think I won’t be able to cope – funnily enough, I’m actually really laid back with people and I know exactly how they tick, so getting people on my side won’t be a problem. I’ll be there straight to the end, don’t you worry. ' Jude: 'Hey everyone. '''Olivia: '''Hey, I’m Olivia. '''Jude: '''Hey, you’re quite hot actually, hi Olivia. '''Olivia: '''Thanks. '''Jude: '''What’s your name? '''Stella: '''Stella darling, what’s yours? '''Jude: '''I’m Jude, nice to meet you. '''Stella: '''Lovely name petal. '''Jack: '''Alright buddy, nice to meet you. '''Jude: '''What’s your name? '''Jack: '''Jack… '''Anna-Jayne: '''Hi, my name is Anna-Jayne and I’m a club singer. '''Anna-Jayne: '''I don’t think I know what I’m signing up for to be honest. I spoke to my girlfriends earlier and they were like ‘sort yourself out girl’. I sing in clubs, honestly it’s awful the amount of people I come across in day-to-day basis that are genuine down and outs will shock you. I’m all for the clubs, I live for going out. My ex-boyfriend described me as a ‘wild mess’, I think that is exactly like me. I’ll miss my Saturday night alcohol session with my girls. This afro is real, it’s not a weave. I’m a rule breaker, if I want to go and wonder in the middle of the ocean with a shark, I will. I heard someone say that black people on UK-based shows are nasty, that’s about to change. I’m so much fun. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Hiya, how are we all doing? '''Terry: '''Hello, nice to meet you. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Have you seen that island? I think this could be fun… '''Stella: '''Hey darling, my name is Stella. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Hey Stella, I’m Anna-Jayne. '''Stella: '''That’s a lovely name. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Thank you. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Is this all the alcohol? '''Jonny: '''I think so. '''Anna-Jayne: '''We’re going to need more than that, I’ve just been told I can’t take a hair dryer with me, this is a disaster…where’s the pain relief? '''Anna-Jayne: '(munching) Dorito’s will do for now… 'Jackie: '''Hi my name is Jackie…formerly known as Jack Little! '''Jackie: '''I used to be a man, I spent 21 years of my life just living this lie – I honestly believed I could live and act my way through life as Jack, but as soon as I faced up to the reality, I decided to go and get the full operation. Since then, Jack has been buried in the past and Jackie is here to stay. I’m such a stereotype – I love make-up. I love clothes and I cannot stand people that judge me for being me. I’ve come out of the op stronger and I’m proving all those fuckwits that bullied me when I was younger wrong. I’m basically one of the girls, in a nutshell; I’m one of the girls. But if you cross me or my girls, I will mess you up…big time. '''Jackie: '''Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! '''Emma: '''You alright? '''Jackie: '''I am… '''Emma: '(laughs) My name is Emma chick. '''Jackie: '''Hi Emma chick… '''Jackie: '''I have to talk to you, I’m Jackie. '''Ashton: '''I’m Ashton, how’s it going? '''Jackie: '''Fantastic Darling… ''Now that all the contestants have arrived, the day passes on and still they have had no word from Debbie, or a producer. ' '' Jackie: 'We have a lot in common girl, the fact that you came in dressed like that shows you have some balls. '''Mollie: '''Why? I love this dress. '''Jackie: '''I do too, but it’s really extreme isn’t it? '''Mollie: '''Is it? '''Jackie: '''No…it’s shit then! '''Ashton: '''Did you say you were married? '''Stella: '''Yes I am, although I think I told a fib when I auditioned. '''Ashton: '''Why? '''Stella: '''Can’t say I’ll say it in a few days. '''Ashton: '''There’s no boundaries here, just be honest. '''Stella: '''Ask me tomorrow or something and I’ll share it then. ' Anna-Jayne: '''So what happens now? '''Charlotte: '''Debbie usually comes to us, but we’ve been here for over an hour now. ''As another half an hour passes, the contestants concerns arise when no welcome has been received yet. ' Ashton: '''What’s going on here? '''Jack: '''They’re playing tricks; Debbie usually goes to us straight away. '''Olivia: '''They might be having a technical fault or something. '''Kim: '''Should we go and have a look if we can see anyone? '''Anna-Jayne: '''You read my mind. '''Kim: '''What’s that? '''Anna-Jayne: '''Some sort of stick… '''Kim: '''Uh oh, go and tell them lot to come here. '''Emma: '''Maybe there’s been an apocalypse. '''Jude: '''Now that would be awesome. '''Terry: '''Could be a ‘fend for yourselves’ competition. '''Elliot: '''Usually Debbie comes to greet the contestants though. '''Emma: '''Oh dear…it’s rather exciting though. '''Jude: '''Should we just stay here then? '''Anna-Jayne: '''Guys, we need to go outside – the rebellious, red head just said so… '''Jonny: '''Do you mean Kim? '''Anna-Jayne: '''Yeah, Kim… '''Kim: '''Listen to this guy… “There would be no welcome. The boat i automated and will be leaving the dock within 3 hours of this being read. You must have left and proceeded into the island by then. There is a pathway to the side, you must make your way through until you find your situated campsite; there a few to choose from, so choose wisely.” ''Mollie: We have to walk…I’m in this dress? 'Jude: '''Take it off… '''Mollie: '''I would, but then I’d have to carry it. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Oh before we all go, let me nip for a piss on the boat. '''Ashton: '''What is she like? '''Stella: '(laughs) She’s such a character. '''Jude: '''This sun is gorgeous though. '''Charlotte: '''I know, it’s nice and warm isn’t it. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Back… '''Jack: '''Let’s go campers. '''Jackie: '''Should we sing? '''Jack: '''That’s a bit of a random request, but go on. '''Jackie: '''Oh well bugger you then… ''As the contestants follow the pathway, they’re lead near the island river flow. ' Stella: '''That is gorgeous. '''Olivia: '''It really is, it’s so lovely. '''Anna-Jayne: '''I’m staying with you girl. '''Emma: '''Oh thanks. '''Anna-Jayne: '''What’s your name again? '''Emma: '''Emma, and yours is Anna. '''Anna-Jayne: '''Mad isn’t it? '''Emma: '''Just a bit… '''Anna-Jayne: '''I need a minute, I’m chaffing like a right womble. '''Emma: '(laughs) You’ll need some cream before you know it. 'Mollie: '''I’m going to have to take this off, can one of you guys help me. '''Jude: '''I’ll help. '''Stella: '''Where are you going Jude? (laughs) I’ll help her. ' Jackie: 'I’m not happy about this; my heels are starting to rub my feet. '''Charlotte: '''Try tissue or something… '''Terry: '''To all the people moaning, you knew what to expect when you came on the show, so stop complaining. '''Jack: '''You tell ‘em Terry. ' Jackie: '''Terry you bitch, try walking in these heels then. '''Terry: '''Try walking with this weight then. '''Jackie: '''You win bro… '''Olivia: '''I just want to sun bathe now. '''Kim: '''I’ll end up like a lobster in this heat. '''Mollie: '''I’m ready everyone. '''Jude: '''Mollie, you’re quite hot actually. '''Ashton: '''I know yeah, kept that hidden under there. '''Mollie: '''Oh behave, I’ve got legs like frozen chips. '''Terry: '''Let’s move Tarzan’s and Jane’s. ''After 2 hours and 14 minutes of walking, the first campsite is in sight. ' Terry: '''Yay! We’ve made one. '''Mollie: '''Is this it? It’s just a fire. '''Danielle: '''There’s no beds. '''Anna-Jayne: '''No, wait a minute; this can’t be it, where’s the rest of the furniture? '''Emma: '''I think this is it. '''Anna-Jayne: '''What, a patch of grass with a fire? '''Emma: '(laughs) Yeah… '''Anna-Jayne: '''No wonder they wanted us to walk here to spring this on us, there’s no way back now. '''Jonny: '''I like it. '''Ashton: ''“Contestants, as you can see the campsite isn’t quite up to scratch, there are beds but some are situated at different areas on the island. You must track down these beds soon if you wish to sleep tonight.” Olivia: '''I’m not going out again; I’m just making this clear. '''Elliot: '''Why baby? '''Olivia: '''I’m just not; I don’t see why I should now. I’m tired; I just need to relax now. '''Jackie: '''She’s such a diva, I love you. I agree as well. '''Jack: '''How about a few of us go in search then. '''Jude: '''I’m not having this guys, girls why have you come on this show if you’re not willing to get stuck in? '''Olivia: '''I’m not discussing it, I’m not walking any more, we are staying here, this our campsite until we’re feeling recharged enough to go again. '''Mollie: '''I have to admit, I’m really tired, can we have a minute? '''Terry: '''Come on lads, we’re going to go and do it. '''Ashton: '''Buzzing, let’s go and explore. '''Charlotte: '''Don’t lump me in the category, I’m coming with. '''Mollie: '''The boys should do more work anyway. '''Olivia: '''I wasn’t saying ‘let’s not go’, I was saying ‘can we have a break’. I don’t get why they’re being so fucking impatient. '''Anna-Jayne: '''I was saying ‘let’s not go’, but yeah… '''Jackie: '''Me too. '''Olivia: '''At the end of the day guys don’t know what it’s like to walk in high heels so they can’t exactly pull their faces at us. '''Kim: '''It’s principle of it too man, I mean I’m shattered as well. '''Olivia: '''I want to go, but why do we have to go straight away? '''Terry: '''Why have they come on the show if that’s the case then? '''Jude: '''Olivia is fit, but she’s annoyed me now. '''Jack: '''I don’t get why we have to come and do this? '''Jude: '''I’m all for exploring personally. '''Terry: '''Same, it’s the perfect outdoors. ' Terry: '''Besides, who’d want to miss this… '''Ashton: '''And that, guys, is why we came. '' As the night draws in, the men still haven’t returned from their journey and the rest of the contestants are taking the time to get to know each other. ' ''Stella: '''Well there are things I’ve not…shared yet that people won’t know about, but they will sooner or later. '''Jackie: '''Well to be honest, me too…in fact, is anyone around… '''Stella: '''Don’t think so lovey. '''Jackie: '''Well…I was born a man…my real name is Jack but I had a sex change. '''Stella: '''Shut up?! '''Jackie: '''Uh huh! '''Stella: '''You seriously can’t tell lovey… '''Jackie: '''I’m not making a big thing of it, I’ll tell them all in due course but you know… '''Stella: '''Don’t worry about it. '''Stella: '''Mine is that erm…me and my husband erm…aren’t exactly on good terms. '''Jackie: '''Shut the front door? '''Stella: '''I made out to them that I live this happy life, but actually…we’re falling apart pretty quickly. '''Jackie: '''How come baby? '''Stella: '''We’re just not bonding like we used to, one of the reason I wanted to come on here was to get away from him. '''Jackie: '''Oh well, my lips are sealed about your secret. '''Stella: '''Thanks lovey, same with yours. '''Jackie: '''I’m surprised no one’s guessed mine so far. '''Mollie: '''Oh the heroes have returned. '''Jude: '''Basically… '''Terry: '''We can’t find the beds, but we did find 5 tents rolled up in some hut thing down there, so we thought we’d steal them and use them, but it means we’ll have to have a few in a tent. '''Gemma: '''Let’s get them set up then. '''Mollie: '''Obviously straight people are separate. '''Olivia: '''Yeah, we can’t be expected to share with men. '''Terry: '''It’s simple, 5 tents to 3 in 4 and 2 in one, it’s fine. '''Jude: '''Us boys can go in one… '''Jack: '''Sounds good to me. '''Ashton: '''That’s fine by me. '''Elliot: '''Mollie, do you want to share with me? '''Mollie: '''Oh yes, we could have late night chats and stuff. '''Elliot: '''That was my thinking as well. ''As the day draws to a close and some of the contestants are thinking of turning in, a discovery is made…which will change everything… ' Jonny: '''Everyone, I’ve found something. '''Gemma: '''What is it? '''Jonny: '(gasps) '''Stella: '''What is it Jonny? '''Jonny: ''“Contestants…one of you is telling a lie. For the next week, immunity challenges will take place – compete at your heart’s content, but know this – one of you already has immunity and will have control of who faces elimination this week. The contestant who has and will keep this secret is amongst you. If they are caught, they will face elimination this week. Let the game begin.”'' ' Charlotte: '''Oh my god, I can’t believe it. '''Terry: '''I know it’s not going to make a difference, but it’s not me. '''Olivia: '''So we’ve got immunity challenges then? '''Jack: '''Yeah starting tomorrow. '''Anna-Jayne: '''The shit just got real… '''Debbie: '''Oh yes it did and do you want to know something, even I don’t know who the contestant is. All will be revealed when the immunity challenges are completed. Don’t forget next Friday is first elimination of the series – you can catch Jeff over on Offshore now where he’ll be joined by Psychologist Mary Bradford; Simvivor Season 3’s winner, Tia; comedian and journalist whats his name and…me! Tune in tomorrow to see the contestants full day on the island. My god…it’s good to be back. ''